Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue
by Catopia
Summary: Cats of Catopia are in great trouble when the SPCA pound threatens to capture them. Four brave cats are sent out on a dangerous mission to save Catopia from being doomed forever... [Please review my story! Thanks.]
1. Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue Part 1

**Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue (Part 1)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain - **Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters - **Calicopelt, Milkpaw (training Gingerpatch), Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Gingerspot)

**Defenders - **Tuxedopelt, Leopardspot, Greenpaw (training Goldenpelt), Soilfur (training Goldenfur)

**Trainee Hunters - **Gingerpatch, Gingerspot

**Trainee Defenders - **Goldenpelt, Goldenfur

**Queens - **Duchess, Milkpaw

**Kittens - **Skyfur, Bramblepelt, Snowpaw

**Hermits - **Graypelt

"No, oh no!" cried out a desperate voice. Pawsteps were heard as Blackstar, the advisor of Catopia's captain, hurried over to the captain's den.

Gingerpelt poked his head out of the den, anxiously asking, "What's going on, Blackstar?"

Blackstar was bristling as he explained how he had heard from Graypelt- a hermit from a nearby alley, of the threat from the SPCA pound. "The pound is coming to get us! If we don't do something, not only us, but Catopia will be doomed!" Blackstar yowled.

Gingerpelt spat and said, "We must call for a clan meeting now."

All the cats gathered around a stone ledge as Gingerpelt made his announcement. "Cats of Catopia, Blackstar had brought us grave news." He scanned the crowd as he said, "The pound is coming."

Murmurs broke out among the crowd as they began discussing. The noise died down as the captain continued.

"We have to find out a way to solve this serious matter. In order to do this, I've chosen some cats that will travel to Lantau Island to seek for advice from the stars. Blackstar, I would like you to accompany three cats I've chosen. Calicopelt, Tuxedopelt and Leopardspot will go on this journey. Meanwhile, we must watch out for the pound. The meeting is dismissed."

Murmurs broke out again as the cats began descending back to their dens. The four chosen cats stayed behind in silence.

Finally, Calicopelt yowled, "What are we going to do? I'm sure I won't be able to do that! I've graduated as a hunter not too long ago!"

"We must do what's good for Catopia. You have to believe in yourself if Gingerpelt has chosen us." murmured Leopardspot. "Come on, we must go to Gingerpelt's den."

"You four will leave tomorrow at dawn. Blackstar, you'll help them during the journey. You better stop at Graypelt's den. I think he knows a good route to get to Lantau Island quickly. May the stars be with you all." Gingerpelt said.

The cats descended back to their dens. Calicopelt, in particular, had trouble sleeping.

Dawn came almost immediately. The four cats stretched and went out of their dens. Already outside stood everyone from Catopia giving their blessings to the travelers.

"Good luck!" "May the stars light your path!" cried out everyone.

The travelers soon set off out of Catopia and their long, hard journey began...

**Read part 2 to find out what happens next!**


	2. Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue Part 2

**Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue (Part 2)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain -** Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat -** Greenspot

**Hunters -** Calicopelt, Milkpaw (training Gingerpatch), Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Gingerspot)

**Defenders -** Tuxedopelt, Leopardspot, Greenpaw (training Goldenpelt), Soilfur (training Goldenfur)

**Trainee Hunters -** Gingerpatch, Gingerspot

**Trainee Defenders -** Goldenpelt, Goldenfur

**Queens -** Duchess, Milkpaw

**Kittens -** Skyfur, Bramblepelt, Snowpaw

**Hermits - **Graypelt

The sun was up completely by the time the five travelers arrived at the den of the friendly hermit- Graypelt. 

"Hello? Graypelt! Are you in there?" Tuxedopelt shouted at an old, battered up card box.

A small, gray head poked out of the box. Graypelt's face lit up when he saw his four Catopian friends.

"Hello, all of you! What brings you here to see me?" Graypelt meowed.

Leopardspot and Blackstar quickly explained about their journey and wished to find a quick route to their destination.

"Lantau Island you said? Well, I know a perfect place to get there within a day! Follow me, but be really careful of the cars!" Graypelt said as he turned onto a narrow street.

The cats hurried along the street and onto a wider street. They kept to the side and padded on until they arrived at a fruit market place.

"See all those gigantic cars? The humans use them to load all those fruits to Lantau Island, where there's this place that humans work, they call it an airport. I love smuggling onboard those cars to get the taste of fruits. However, I get off the cars before they start moving." Graypelt explained.

"What do you mean by smuggling?" asked Calicopelt.

"It means secretly getting onboard something." replied Leopardspot.

"It'll be really useful for our journey!" Tuxedopelt meowed as he turned to the hermit.

"Thanks a lot, Graypelt, may the stars be with you. We must move on from here. Do be careful while going back home! Feel welcome to enter Catopia!" The cats affectionately brushed past Graypelt before the hermit left.

"Okay, we need a diversion. Calicopelt, I want you to hide behind those crates over there. Tuxedopelt, you'll hide opposite from Calicopelt. I'll hide under the car with Blackstar. When they start loading, you two jump onboard together, we'll follow you." Leopardspot directed the cats.

No sooner, all four cats successfully smuggled onboard the car. They fed on the fruits as they traveled.

"Tell me, Blackstar. How does it feel to communicate with the stars?" Calicopelt was longing for a little story. Blackstar smiled and began telling his experience as the others slowly began to relax from their dangerous journey ahead…

**What happens next??? Read ****part 3 of the story!**


	3. Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue Part 3

**Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue (Part 3)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain - **Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters - **Calicopelt, Milkpaw (training Gingerpatch), Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Gingerspot)

**Defenders - **Tuxedopelt, Leopardspot, Greenpaw (training Goldenpelt), Soilfur (training Goldenfur)

**Trainee Hunters - **Gingerpatch, Gingerspot

**Trainee Defenders - **Goldenpelt, Goldenfur

**Queens - **Duchess, Milkpaw

**Kittens - **Skyfur, Bramblepelt, Snowpaw

**Hermits – **Graypelt

* * *

**Felineland Characters:**

**Ruler - **Dreamstar

**Queen - **Strawberry

**Medicine cat - **Willowpelt

**Warriors – **Skypelt (training Nightingalepaw), Eagleheart, Leafspot (training Robinpaw)

**Apprentices – **Nightingalepaw, Robinpaw

**Mothers – **Furrypelt, Heatherheart

**Toddlers – **Leopardkit, Lionkit, Tigerkit

**Elders **- Waterpelt

The car suddenly stopped, jolting Calicopelt awake. She looked around, finding everyone still napping.

"Hey! Wake up!" Calicopelt jabbed Tuxedopelt in the ribs. "I think we've arrived!"

"Wah? We've arrived?" Tuxedopelt was suddenly fully awake. He meowed softly to wake the others.

Blackstar stirred slightly and opened one, yellow eye. Leopardspot pricked her ears, trying to find out what's going on.

"The car's stopped! I think the human is going to open up the car doors." Leopardspot peered at a small window. "I can see the hills! We are in Lantau Island!"

Suddenly, the car doors flew open. The cats turned in surprise as the human gawked at the cats and fruit scraps all over the floor.

"Now!" yowled Calicopelt, as the cats scrambled out of the car and sprinted up the hills. The furious human was then left yelling and shaking his fists in anger.

"That was a close call!" panted Blackstar, as the others slowed down to a trot.

"Do you know where we can communicate with the stars?" asked Tuxedopelt.

"Somewhere open with clear skies will be fine." Blackstar replied. He looked around worriedly. "I'm worried about other existing clans. They might be a threat to us."

Leopardspot blinked in concern. Suddenly, she halted. A pair of green eyes was staring straight at her from some bushes. "Who's there?" she called out. A cream- coloured brown cat stepped out from the bushes. He was no bigger than Calicopelt, but carried an extremely fierce glare.

"Who are you, intruders?" he demanded.

Blackstar stepped forward, "We come in peace."

"Are you deaf? I said _who are you_!" The cat snarled, flexing his claws, ready to pounce onto Blackstar. Suddenly, a huge tomcat appeared behind the cat.

"Nightingalepaw, what's this about?" The huge cat demanded.

Before Nightingalepaw could reply, Calicopelt answered him, "We come in peace, sir. We are cats from Catopia. We have traveled a long way here to seek for help."

The tomcat narrowed his eyes, and replied, "You are on the territory of Felineland. My name is Dreamstar, the ruler of Felineland. What's troubling you so much to bring you so far away from your home?"

This time, Tuxedopelt spoke up, "I wonder if you've heard about the pound? Well, Catopia is now under their threat."

Dreamstar's eyes were wide with shock. "Great Starclan! The pound is a thing that we fear the most! Are you searching for advice?"

Blackstar replied, "Yes, we traveled here to seek for advice from our clan ancestors."

Nightingalepaw asked, "Are you seeking advice from Starclan?"

The Catopians looked confused. "What do mean? We've never heard of Starclan." Calicopelt meowed.

"We don't have ancestors from Starclan like yours, we purely believe that the stars in the sky are our ancestors. We call our group of ancestors the 'stars'." Explained Blackstar, after realizing what Nightingalepaw meant.

"Is there anything we can help you?" meowed Dreamstar.

"We just need an open space so that we can see the stars in the sky." Replied Leopardspot.

The Felinelanders led them through the woods. On and on the small group went, and the Catopians even got permission to hunt. It was completely dark when the cats arrived at a meadow, with millions of stars shining down on the open land.

"We can never thank you more, Dreamstar and Nightingalepaw." Meowed Tuxedopelt gratefully.

"You're very welcome. If you need any help around here, find us. Our camp is just near the place we found you this afternoon." Dreamstar replied warmly.

With that, the Felinelanders padded away. The Catopians began to settle down in the soft grass. Soon, everyone was immersed into prophetical dreams...

**What prophecies are the stars going to send to the Catopians? What's happening back in Catopia? Find out in part 4!**


	4. Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue Part 4

**Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue (Part 4)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain - **Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters - **Calicopelt, Milkpaw (training Gingerpatch), Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Gingerspot)

**Defenders - **Tuxedopelt, Leopardspot, Greenpaw (training Goldenpelt), Soilfur (training Goldenfur)

**Trainee Hunters - **Gingerpatch, Gingerspot

**Trainee Defenders - **Goldenpelt, Goldenfur

**Queens - **Duchess, Milkpaw

**Kittens - **Skyfur, Bramblepelt, Snowpaw

**Hermits – **Graypelt

Blackstar found himself walking along a path of sparkling stars. Suddenly, a powerful flash of golden light blinded him for a second. A shimmering, golden cat padded out to greet him.

"Greetings, Blackstar. I heard Catopia is in trouble." the golden cat meowed.

"Greetings, Goldenstar. It has been a long time since we last met." Blackstar meowed warmly. Goldenstar was known as one of the greatest captain advisors ever known in the Catopian history. Blackstar then asked, "How can we deal with the pound?"

"Listen to this prophecy carefully." Goldenstar replied. "Reinforce with an island clan. Defeat the threat with the power of two." Goldenstar opened her burning eyes that stared right into the yellow eyes of Blackstar. "I can tell you no more, Blackstar. Use your wisdom well. Gather up your small group of brave Catopians. Remember the prophecy…" The wise cat was gone.

Blackstar woke with a start. At the same time, the other cats began to stir. Calicopelt led out a huge yawn.

"Did you have a dream about a confusing prophecy?" she meowed out loud.

Leopardspot sat up sleepily. "I had the same dream!" she meowed in surprise.

"Me, too! How come we all had the same dream?" Tuxedopelt joined in. "Blackstar, who was that cat in the dream?"

Blackstar smiled as he replied, "That was Goldenstar, one of the greatest captain advisors I've ever met in so many dreams."

"Really? I've heard of her stories when I was a small kitten!" meowed Calicopelt, her pale, yellow eyes wide with awe.

"Reinforce with an island clan. Defeat the threat with the power of two." Repeated Blackstar, as he closed his eyes for a moment. "What could that mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Milkpaw sighed. It's been a day since Calicopelt, Blackstar, Tuxedopelt and Leopardspot left Catopia. The clan's been very cautious of the pound, and luckily no cat were captured. She padded down to the borderlines of Catopia to refresh her scent markings when suddenly a net dropped on top of her. She led out a terrified squeal, but no cat heard her when she was thrown into a dark van… 

**Read part 5 to find out what does the prophecy mean and what happens to Milkpaw!**


	5. Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue Part 5

**Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue (Part 5)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain - **Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters - **Calicopelt, Milkpaw (training Gingerpatch), Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Gingerspot)

**Defenders - **Tuxedopelt, Leopardspot, Greenpaw (training Goldenpelt), Soilfur (training Goldenfur)

**Trainee Hunters - **Gingerpatch, Gingerspot

**Trainee Defenders - **Goldenpelt, Goldenfur

**Queens - **Duchess, Milkpaw

**Kittens - **Skyfur, Bramblepelt, Snowpaw

**Hermits – **Graypelt

Calicopelt was having a terrible nightmare. She could hear terrible squealing, followed by darkness. A white and gray face appeared in her mind as she recognizes her best friend. _Milkpaw!_ She gasped. "Get up, furball!" A voice suddenly rang in her head.

She woke up to find Tuxedopelt yowling at her. "Oh, stop it!" Calicopelt twitched her tail in annoyance. Then she went pale as she remembered her nightmare. "Tuxedopelt, I had a nightmare just now! I think Milkpaw is in trouble!"

"What do you mean?" Leopardspot meowed. She had just woken up, and she heard their conversation.

"I had a nightmare just now. I heard Milkpaw's terrible squealing and then darkness. Her face appeared in my nightmare." Calicopelt replied. She went paler as she asked, "Could this be something to do with the pound? Milkpaw could have been captured!" Calicopelt then turned to a snoring black cat and yowled, "Blackstar, wake up! Milkpaw is in trouble!"

Blackstar yawned and stretched, then meowed, "What did you say?"

Calicopelt spat in frustration, "Milkpaw is in trouble!" She quickly poured out everything she heard and saw in her nightmare.

The black cat frowned in concern. "I guess you're right. It could be related to the pound. However, we still have to work out the prophecy."

Tuxedopelt meowed, "The prophecy said that we have to reinforce with an island clan. So far, we've known about Felineland, and Lantau Island is an island. Could it be them?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark cell, sat a group of weary- looking cats. One of them, a gray and white cat, sat trembling vigorously. She had learnt about the fate of captured cats. If a cat isn't adopted, it will be exterminated, in other words, die. _What am I going to do? I don't want to die! _Milkpaw thought desperately.

* * *

At the same time in Catopia, Gingerpelt padded down to the den of Graypelt. "Graypelt? Please come out now!"

The friendly gray hermit padded out to greet the Catopian captain. "Greetings, Gingerpelt!"

Gingerpelt meowed urgently, "Graypelt, we need your help. One of our hunters, Milkpaw, has been captured by the pound! Do you know where the pound is?"

Graypelt cocked his head thoughtfully, and then he began to explain the route to the SPCA pound. Gingerpelt thanked him and left to gather a small group of Catopians to rescue Milkpaw.

* * *

Back in Lantau Island, Leopardspot spoke up, "I think I know what the prophecy means!" She continued excitedly, "We have to reinforce with Felineland, and together, that means two clans, we can defeat the pound!" Leopardspot closed her eyes and recited the prophecy, "Reinforce with an island clan. Defeat the threat with the power of two." She snapped her eyes open, "I think this is what Goldenstar meant!"

"You're a genius! I also think this is what the prophecy means! It matches!" meowed Blackstar. The others nodded in agreement.

"So what are we waiting for?" meowed Tuxedopelt. "Let's get going!" And so the Catopians set off to find the camp of Felineland.

* * *

Milkpaw gave another terrified squeal. She was being dragged to a small room, in which she had learnt that cats get exterminated there! She yowled and thrashed wildly, but it was no use. The door closed behind her with a slam…

**Will Milkpaw die or be rescued? Can the Catopians persuade the cats of Felineland to join together? Solve these problems in part 6!**


	6. Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue Part 6

**Catop****ia: The Great Cat Rescue (Part 6)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain - **Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters - **Calicopelt, Milkpaw (training Gingerpatch), Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Gingerspot)

**Defenders - **Tuxedopelt, Leopardspot, Greenpaw (training Goldenpelt), Soilfur (training Goldenfur)

**Trainee Hunters - **Gingerpatch, Gingerspot

**Trainee Defenders - **Goldenpelt, Goldenfur

**Queens - **Duchess, Milkpaw

**Kittens - **Skyfur, Bramblepelt, Snowpaw

**Hermits – **Graypelt

* * *

**Felineland Characters:**

**Ruler - **Dreamstar

**Queen - **Strawberry

**Medicine cat - **Willowpelt

**Warriors – **Skypelt (training Nightingalepaw), Eagleheart, Leafspot (training Robinpaw)

**Apprentices – **Nightingalepaw, Robinpaw

**Mothers – **Furrypelt, Heatherheart

**Toddlers – **Leopardkit, Lionkit, Tigerkit

**Elders **– Waterpelt

Gingerpelt jumped up a moss- covered rock and yowled at the top of his lungs, "May all Catopians gather around for a meeting!" Soon, everyone gathered around the rock, anxious to know any news on Milkpaw.

"I've spoken to Graypelt. Milkpaw is now in danger with the pound. I'm going to choose a rescue party; the rest of you must guard the camp. No kittens are allowed out of the camp." Gingerpelt scanned the crowd before speaking again. "Duchess, Stealthpaw and Greenfur will follow me!" With a powerful leap, Gingerpelt charged down the hill and onto the streets with the party behind him. They soon reached the SPCA building, following Graypelt's directions. Gingerpelt spotted an open window leading to a dark room. The rescue party sprinted across the yard towards the window.

* * *

Milkpaw's amber eyes grew large as the human in front of her holds up a needle. _Oh great Stars! What am I going to do? I'm going to die! _She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the needle to plunge into her flesh. Suddenly, there was a commotion by the window next to her. When her eyes snapped open, a small battle was going on between the human and four cats. Gingerpelt was clawing at the human's legs, Duchess was hanging onto his bottom and Stealthpaw and Greenfur were yanking his hair. _Thank the Stars they have come to save me!_ Milkpaw exclaimed to herself as she saw the human helplessly trying to yank Duchess off his bottom. Gathering up her strength, she bunched her hindpaws, wriggled her bottom and leapt on top of the human's head. He led out a shriek of fury and pain and tried batting Milkpaw. However, all he batted at was thin air! The human looked around the room and found that it was completely empty! By then, the cats were already halfway on their journey back home!

* * *

In Lantau Island, the cats had finished a nice meal of rabbit and were about to leave to continue finding the camp of Felineland. Soon, they found the scent of Felineland. However, something was terribly wrong. A fresh scent of fox that lead to the camp direction brought the cats sprinting. 

"Felineland is in trouble! We must help them!" screeched Calicopelt.

"Don't forget our prophecy! We also need their help too!" Leopardspot yowled.

"Great Stars!" cried Blackstar.

The cats soon reached the camp and found a small group of foxes battling with the screeching Felinelanders. The camp was absolutely devastated. Everything was destroyed by the foxes. Tuxedopelt saw the body of a familiar looking cat lying on the ground, unmoving. It was Dreamstar!

**What will happen to Felineland? What about the prophecy? Are the Catopians going to be able to save their own home and family? Read part 7 to find out!**


	7. Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue Part 7

**Catop****ia: The Great Cat Rescue (Part 7)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain - **Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters - **Calicopelt, Milkpaw (training Gingerpatch), Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Gingerspot)

**Defenders - **Tuxedopelt, Leopardspot, Greenpaw (training Goldenpelt), Soilfur (training Goldenfur)

**Trainee Hunters - **Gingerpatch, Gingerspot

**Trainee Defenders - **Goldenpelt, Goldenfur

**Queens - **Duchess, Milkpaw

**Kittens - **Skyfur, Bramblepelt, Snowpaw

**Hermits – **Graypelt

* * *

**Felineland Characters:**

**Ruler - **Dreamstar

**Queen - **Strawberry

**Medicine cat - **Willowpelt

**Warriors – **Skypelt (training Nightingalepaw), Eagleheart, Leafspot (training Robinpaw)

**Apprentices – **Nightingalepaw, Robinpaw

**Mothers – **Furrypelt, Heatherheart

**Toddlers – **Leopardkit, Lionkit, Tigerkit

**Elders **– Waterpelt

"Dreamstar!" Blackstar yowled in distress. "What are we going to do?" The cats raced to the injured ruler and dragged him to a safe spot of the camp.

"Where am I?" Dreamstar murmured as he began to stir. "Are you the Catopians?" he asked as his blurry vision started to clear away.

Calicopelt meowed, "Dreamstar, you're injured. We must get you to your medicine cat!"

Dreamstar waved a bloody paw at her, "Don't bother. Willowpelt has been killed by a fox."

"Then we must get him to Catopia! Greenspot can heal him!" Leopardspot suddenly meowed.

Tuxedopelt thought for a moment, and then replied, "You're right. What about our prophecy? We also need Felineland's help!"

"Watch out! The foxes! Protect Dreamstar!" yowled Calicopelt as she tried to fight off a fox. She pinned down the fox and raked its belly, then she slashed open the fox's throat which eventually killed it. Tuxedopelt ran to the battle ground and helped to fight off the remaining foxes. He nipped at one fox that sent the cowardly animal howling away. A red tortoiseshell she- cat next to Tuxedopelt ripped another fox's ears to shreds. Soon, every cat has sent the last of the cowardly foxes scrambling away out of the camp.

The same red tortoiseshell she- cat padded up to Tuxedopelt. "My name is Strawberry. We are very grateful for your help."

Tuxedopelt meowed back, "I am Tuxedopelt. We are cats from Catopia and we need your help too. Our clan is now under the threat of the pound. By the way, your ruler is injured right now and we have to get him to our medicine cat."

Strawberry thought for a moment, and then she replied, "We must hurry up then." The queen looked around the devastated camp, and yowled, "We all need each other's help! Eagleheart and Leafspot, you two will help our Catopian friends here! Our ruler is injured! Willowpelt is dead! May all the other badly hurt cats gather in a line?" Surprisingly, only a young, black cat with a twisted paw limped up to Strawberry.

"Nightingalepaw!" meowed Calicopelt.

"Eagleheart, Nightingalepaw and Leafspot will follow Dreamstar and our friends to their land! As for the rest of us, we must help mend the camp!" As the other cats set off to work, Strawberry padded up to the small group. "Go now, may Starclan be with you."

Blackstar dipped his head, "And the Stars be with you too." The small group then left the camp and padded down into some bushes next to a wide road.

"Are you feeling alright, Dreamstar?" meowed Eagleheart.

The tired ruler smiled and meowed, "I just need some rest. All of you need some rest too."

Leopardspot was scanning the road when she suddenly yowled, "Here comes a stopping car!" The cats secretly snuck onboard when the humans were unloading their goods to be inspected.

"That was impressive! Did all of you actually do this when you came here?" meowed Nightingalepaw, as they successfully settled behind some crates.

"A very good friend of us taught us to smuggle." replied Calicopelt. The car was starting to move. With the gentle rock of the moving car, Blackstar fell asleep.

"Blackstar, I have a prophecy for you." meowed a silver cat. "You have fulfilled your first prophecy; however, I have a second one." The silver cat closed her eyes and chanted, "The clan of the town must move away, into the land of dream." The silver cat disappeared.

"Wait! Silverstar! Come back!" yowled Blackstar. He was suddenly awake.

"You fell asleep just now, Blackstar." meowed Calicopelt.

The black cat was dazed. "I had a dream from Silverstar. She sent me a prophecy." Blackstar looked at the others, and recited, ""The clan of the town must move away, into the land of dream."

We must tell Gingerpelt when we got home." said Leopardspot.

Onto a huge bridge the car went, then through a tunnel and out to town. Tuxedopelt soon spotted the car- stop nearby.

"We must get ready now. We have to sneak off the car and walk for a little bit more before we reach home." meowed Leopardspot. The car finally stopped. The car doors suddenly swung open, and the cats kept to the shadows and snuck under the car. When the humans went off, the cats jumped onto the pavement and started back to Catopia. Suddenly, a car nearby was swerving and screeching towards Leafspot. The poor cat was frozen to her spot, wide- eyed as she tried to budge.

"Leafspot!" Nightingalepaw cried in fear.

**Will Leafspot be hit by the crazy car? How are the Catopians going to solve their own problem? Read on in the last part of this story- part 8!**


	8. Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue Part 8

**Catopia: The Great Cat Rescue (Part 8)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain - **Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters - **Calicopelt, Milkpaw (training Gingerpatch), Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Gingerspot)

**Defenders - **Tuxedopelt, Leopardspot, Greenpaw (training Goldenpelt), Soilfur (training Goldenfur)

**Trainee Hunters - **Gingerpatch, Gingerspot

**Trainee Defenders - **Goldenpelt, Goldenfur

**Queens - **Duchess, Milkpaw

**Kittens - **Skyfur, Bramblepelt, Snowpaw

**Hermits – **Graypelt

* * *

**Felineland Characters:**

**Ruler - **Dreamstar

**Queen - **Strawberry

**Medicine cat - **Furrypelt (training Leopardpaw)

**Warriors – **Skypelt (training Nightingalepaw), Eagleheart, Leafspot (training Robinpaw)

**Apprentices – **Nightingalepaw, Robinpaw, Leopardpaw

**Mothers –** Heatherheart

**Toddlers – **Lionkit, Tigerkit

**Elders **– Waterpelt

_Duck! Come on, duck! _Miraculously, Leafspot ducked just in time and the car zoomed right above her! The terrified, bristling cat wobbled up and crawled over to the others.

"Leafspot!" Nightingalepaw limped over to the warrior, smothering her with licks. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"One more thing to watch out here are cars. We live right in the middle of a busy town!" meowed Calicopelt. She led everyone around a corner onto a smaller pavement. "Welcome to Catopia." In front of them loomed a forest. One by one, the cats leaped up into the bushes and padded up a slope. Nightingalepaw and Dreamstar were helped up the slope by Tuxedopelt and Leopardspot. Soon, they climbed over a fallen log and into a clearing. The Catopians stopped their activity and stared at the arrivers.

"Calicopelt!" a cream- coloured cat sprinted towards Calicopelt. Milkpaw purred and brushed her pelt against her best friend.

"Milkpaw! You're okay! I miss you so much!" Calicopelt was purring deeply and licked her friend's gray ears.

"You've brought friends." A deep voice sent Calicopelt and the others spinning around to find Gingerpelt smiling at them warmly. "The Stars sent all of us a message of an island clan."

"Yes, Gingerpelt." Said Blackstar, dipping his head. "They are cats from Felineland, a clan on Lantau Island. They have friends who were injured by foxes back there. We've brought them here because their medicine cat has been killed by a fox."

Despite of his injuries, Dreamstar staggered up and limped towards Gingerpelt. "Greetings to you from Felineland, I am Dreamstar, ruler of that clan." Dreamstar dipped his head deeply.

"We also bring greetings to you from Catopia. I can see your injuries. Follow our medicine cat, Greenspot. She will cure you." Gingerpelt said as he flicked his tail towards a brown, spotted she- cat. She led Dreamstar and Nightingalepaw into a bush sheltered by some trees. Then the ginger tabby turned to his travellers, "Follow me to my den, we have to talk." The group padded after the Catopian captain into a bramble bush.

"Tell me about the journey." Gingerpelt meowed as he sat down.

Blackstar took a deep breath and started the story, "We smuggled to Lantau Island successfully with Graypelt's instructions. When we arrived, we met Dreamstar and Nightingalepaw who led us to a meadow where we got the prophecy telling us about the island clan." He flicked his tail towards Leopardspot.

Leopardspot continued the story, "We then went to find Felineland's camp, only to find it attacked by foxes. We helped fight off those cowardly beasts. Strawberry, their queen, sent these warriors-" She nodded to Eagleheart and Leafspot "- to help us on our journey."

"We successfully smuggled onboard a car and we got here, thanks to the Stars." meowed Tuxedopelt.

"Then Leafspot nearly got hit by a crazy car!" meowed Calicopelt, her yellow eyes huge. Leopardspot put her tail around Calicopelt's shoulder to comfort her.

"I've nearly forgotten! Silverstar sent me a prophecy while I was asleep in the car." Blackstar suddenly said. "She sent me a prophecy that she chanted to me: The clan of the town must move away, into the land of dream."

Gingerpelt nodded and sat down. "Good reports from all of you. Go back outside, I need to think." The others padded out of the captain's den and began to groom and chat with their friends.

"Calicopelt!" squealed a trainee hunter- Gingerpatch. The little kitten bounced around happily as she excitedly said, "I miss you so much! Mama's pregnant again!"

"That was good! We are going to have more siblings!" purred Calicopelt. She and Gingerpatch are siblings with a few other cats- Tuxedopelt, Gingerspot, Goldenpelt and Goldenfur. "Let's go see mama!" She and Gingerpatch trotted off to the nursery. They crawled into an alley lined with flowers and grass patches. A white she- cat with brown patches purred when she saw her daughters.

"Hello Calicopelt and Gingerpatch! It's nice to see you two!" purred the she- cat, who was Duchess, the deputy captain of Catopia. Her daughters purred and rubbed their pelts against their mother's.

"When are you going to give birth?" purred Calicopelt.

"In about two week's time from now. Greenspot said so." meowed Duchess. Suddenly, a yowl sounded from outside the nursery.

"Oh, I think it's Gingerpelt. He must be calling for a meeting." Calicopelt said, before crawling out of the nursery, followed by Gingerpatch. Duchess daintily got up and lumbered out of the nursery.

"Blackstar told me of a prophecy, sent to him by Silverstar herself." yowled the ginger captain. "The clan of the town must move away, into the land of dream." Gingerpelt closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "Cats of Catopia, I think we have to leave this forest. 'The land of dream' in the prophecy must've meant Felineland, as you know that Dreamstar is the ruler there." Murmurs from the cats slowly grew into yowls of protest. Gingerpelt flicked his tail fro silence and continued, "Our forest is just too near to the town that surrounded our home. Those horrible humans probably have wished all the time to get rid of us." The crowd calmed down, considering the truth in Gingerpelt's words. "We would have to leave this forest and settle in Lantau Island, but we would still be Catopia forever!" yowled Gingerpelt, and the cats below him cheered.

"I guess it's true on what Gingerpelt said." sighed Duchess.

"It won't be that bad. I've seen Lantau Island with my own eyes. It's humungous!" meowed Tuxedopelt.

Everyone settled in their dens to rest, preparing for the great journey ahead of them tomorrow. By the time afternoon reaches the next day, the old forest- once the home of the Catopians, was completely deserted.

**The End**

**Watch out for the next story of the Catopia chronicles! The next story will be called… Catopia: The Rival Clans**


End file.
